The present invention is directed to a device for coupling two containers which respectively have connecting branches or necks having an essentially circular cross section and with each of the branches or necks comprising a closing flap or member having an essentially circular cross section that is close to an end facing away from the container that carries it. The closing flap or member is pivotably by essentially 90.degree. around the diameter of the connecting branch and will have an outside diameter that essentially corresponds to the inside diameter of the connecting branch so that it can be moved with a valve actuator from a closed position wherein it resides essentially transverse relative to the longitudinal middle axis of the branch into an open position wherein it resides essentially parallel to the longitudinal middle axis of the particular connecting branch.
In, for example, chemical or pharmaceutical industries, it is often necessary to couple containers provided with connecting branches or necks to one another in such a way that the free-flowing product present in one of the containers can be transferred into the other container without the product coming into contact with the outside atmosphere. In order to assure that the inside of the containers to be coupled together are only open when the two containers are coupled to one another, closing members or valve members are provided in the connecting branches provided at the respective container. These closing members or valve members are turnable by 90.degree. around a swivel or pivot axis lying essentially diametrically relative to the respective connecting branch with their own respective valve actuators so that the closing members essentially seal the connecting branches, on the one hand, namely in the closed position, but, on the other hand, open the container to the outside when in a position wherein the member lies parallel to the longitudinal middle axis of the respective connecting branch.
It has hitherto been standard to provide closing flaps or members in both connecting branches to be coupled so that their swivel axis is offset relative to the end face of the particular connecting branch so that the necessary space between the end face of the connecting branch and the swivel axis is available in this way for a swivelling or turning of the respective closing members or flaps. In order to protect the end space present between the appertaining closing member and the end face of the appertaining connecting branch in the closed position of the closing member against the penetration of dust and dirt, dust covers are provided at the end faces of the connecting branches. These dust covers must first be removed before the coupling of the containers can, in fact, be accomplished and, therefore, these end spaces are necessarily briefly connected to the atmosphere when coupling the containers.
The previously-known devices of the above-described species have the disadvantage that dust and dirt can still penetrate into the end spaces of the two connecting branches lying in front of the respective closing flaps toward the face end from the outside after the removal of the dust covers. There is also the risk that toxic products that adhere to the walls of the connecting branch in the end space or the closing flaps, as well, will emerge after the end of the product exchange process. In addition, it is also not possible to implement the product transfer without contact with the outside atmosphere, unless a protective atmosphere is provided.